waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse
Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse is a 2001 American direct-to-video animated film produced by Walt Disney Television Animation, with the animation production being done at Toon City Animation in Manila, Philippines. It is the first of two direct-to-video films spin-off from the Disney Channel animated television series Disney's House of Mouse. The events of the film take place during the second season of Disney's House of Mouse. Plot After a successful Christmas Eve show, Mickey wishes the guests a safe trip home. However, Goofy points out that they and the guests cannot leave the House of Mouse as a snowstorm has blocked up all the exits. The guests are worried, but Mickey decides to hold a free-of-charge Christmas party for them until the storm lets up. Unfortunately, Donald isn't feeling the Christmas spirit. So Mickey and Minnie play different Christmas cartoons to get him in the spirit. The cartoons they show include Donald trying to ice-skate and constantly destroying snowmen Huey, Dewey and Louie are building in a competition, Pluto trying to get Chip and Dale out of Mickey's x-mas tree, the Mickey version of the Nutcracker, along with Ludwig Von Drake's The Science of Santa, Mickey decorating his house in blinding lights that can be seen outside of town, and interviews about what everyone wants for Christmas or feels grateful for. After all this, everyone, including villains like Jafar, are happy that everyone is enjoying Christmas. However, the crowd's mood quickly sours when Donald yells humbug! to when Mickey asks if he's feeling the Christmas spirit. Mickey heads to the roof, where he tells Jiminy Cricket that all he wanted was for his friend to enjoy Christmas; Jiminy advises him to wish upon a star. Mickey does so and the star falls into his hands. Mickey returns to Donald, who he offers the honor of putting the star on the tree. Donald does so, instantly becoming jolly. The star magically begins redecorating the club, turning the reefs golden and giving the Magic Mirror a Santa hat, while turning Jafar's staff into a candy cane. Various languages saying Merry Christmas appear on the television as Mickey announces one last cartoon before a carol. After Mickey's Christmas Carol, everyone gathers on the stage, singing The Best Christmas of All; the camera catches Hades, Hook and Jafar not singing, prompting them to do so once they notice. Mickey wishes everyone a Merry Christmas as Tinker Bell ends the film. Characters * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie * Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip and Dale * Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto and Practical Pig * Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Jollyland * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Robby Benson as Beast * Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake, Gus, Captain Hook, Grumpy and Mad Hatter * Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket * Pat Carroll as Ursula * John Cleese as the Narrator (The Nutcracker segment) * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Edan Gross as Christopher Robin * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Jennifer Hale as Cinderella * Maurice LaMarche as Lumiere * J.P. Manoux as Kuzco * Mark Moseley as Mushu * Paige O'Hara as Belle * Michael Gough as Gopher * Patricia Parris as Daisy Duck (Mickey's Christmas Carol) * Rob Paulsen as Jaq * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Kevin Schon as Timon * Michael Welch as Pinocchio * April Winchell as Mother Von Drake * Sally Dworsky as Nala * Andre Stojka as Owl * Carolyn Gardner as Snow White * Nikita Hopkins as Roo * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Rick Logan as Aladdin * Bobbi Page as Jasmine * Kath Soucie as Kanga * David Ogden Stiers as Cogsworth * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Joseph Williams as Simba * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck (Mickey's Christmas Carol segment) * Jim Cummings as Pete, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger International dubs For information about international dubs, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse/International. Category:2001 films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:American films Category:2000s American animated films